Talk:Final Destination 6/Theories/@comment-68.131.55.163-20180504034332
Here's My Final Destination 6 Plot: College Student: Grayson Adams is working at a constiruction site for his engeneering course. His Friends : Randy Chopper and Cory Wilson asked for a tour. On the site there was Co- Workers Leo Tanner, and Layla Springs. Romantic Interest - Tonya Wallis and Boss Shoney Wilson. When Grayson has a premonition that Debris from Flight 180 will fall on the site causing the site to collapse killing many he attempts to get all of his co-workers to safety. Tonya and Shoney believe his theory and go with him. He gets every body except for Leo. But Leo lended Grayson his book and wanted it back. When Grayson and the others started driving off he runs up to the car and ask Grayson for his book. At the moment the debris collapsed the site right in front of them. A week after that Grayson and the others go to the memorial service for all of the casualties of the collapse. After the service is finished Leo thanks Grayson for saving his life. Then Police officer Margret Cody takes Grayson in for questioning. Grayson denies all of Margret's Suspicions. After seeing that Grayson didn't cause the accident Grayson get's let out of the interregation chamber. Grayson then has a premonition that Randy was going to get blown-up at a gas station. Grayson the confronts Randy who is doing his daily shift. He tells him about the premonition. Randy doesn't believe him and assumes that he's making it up as a joke. Grayson begs him to leave until Randy get's tired of it and ends his shift early. As they start to drive off the Gas station explodes which caused another car to hit a sign. Which falls on Grayson's car. As Grayson looks over at Randy the impact from the sign causes to airbag to pop out breaking Randy's neck and killing him. Grayson runs out of the car and then faints from high blood pressure. Grayson wakes up at the hospital. All of the survivors of the Site 23 collapse were there. Grayson asked the nurse to leave the room. As the nurse left Grayson started speaking. "These premonitions are occuring before death..... who is giving me these premonitions and why am I getting them. Cory came up and then slapped Grayson in the face. "Shut your mouth you crazy piece of sidewalk trash. " If you think that the gas station blew up out of no where than you were obvioulsy drunk driving YOU KILLED RANDY" Cory was starting to get angrier and Leo and Layla had to hold him back. After a while the nurse came back in and said that Grayson was going to be released tommorow. All of Grayson's co-workers leave the hospital. Grayson get's tired and eventually fell asleep . In his dreams, Grayson has a premonition that Cory falls into a Meat Grinder. Cory wakes up and puts on his clothes and runs to LMF ( Lenny's Meat Factory) He calls an Uber ( his car was destroyed). His Uber drove him up to the meat factory. As he rushed in there he saw Cory putting the beef into the grinder. Cory got to the top of the ladder to grab some more meat . Water damage was running through the whole building. It was dripping everywhere. One waterdrop landed on the ladder. Cory slipped and fell and so did the ladder Cory was right above the razor blades and started yelling from help. Grayson ran over and flipped the ladder on it's other side and hopped to the end of the ladder and grabbed cory . Grayson and Cory crawled to the other side of the ladder. They made out of the factory alive. Grayson asked Cory for a ride to his house. Cory turned on the radio and Highway to Hell was playing on the radio. The music made Grayson uncomfortable. Then Grayson had a premoniton that when he would get in to get his stuff Cory would be hit by a truck and die by impact. Grayson tells Cory to come into the house as well. Cory shrugs his shoulders and comes into Grayson's home. As soon as they get inside Cory's car get's hit. Grayson saved Cory so he is skipped on death's list. Next would be Layla and Leo since they died at the same time in Grayson's premonition. Grayson doesn't know how they're going to die so he calls them and tells them to be careful. Leo and Layla are carpooling because Layla is at the shop getting repairs. They go down Route 23 and then a truck's logs fall out of the crater on the back of the car and hits Leo's car causing it to blow-up killing both of them. Grayson sees the accident on the news and is very depressed that is friends died and he plans on suicide. But Cory comforts him and tells him otherwise. As they both sit down Grayson has a premoniton that Shoney would get penetrated by sewing needles. But then Grayson has another premonition that Tonya would fall to her death. To be continued...................